


Beyond The Mat But Before The Memory Foam.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tag to 11.15 Beyond The Mat, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a little down after the unfortunate run in with Gunner Lawless, his childhood hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Mat But Before The Memory Foam.

Sam looked on amused at Dean's antics, in the way a parent would with a favoured child, though the relationship he shared with him was anything but.

It also went way beyond the kinship of brothers, morphing into something so elusive it couldn't be easily labelled.  
Unique because only it belonged to him and Dean alone.  
Some might call it incest, others more poetically minded, forbidden love. Sam himself didn't have a name for it, he'd long ago stopped trying to explain the unexplainable; now he just lived and wallowed in the love he shared with his brother.

At that precise moment, Dean was fan-girling one of his childhood heroes, Gunner Lawless ----that didn't happen every day-----so Sam was enjoying the sight of his dangerous predator of a big-brother basking in the burly wrestler's attention like a wide-eyed kid. 

And Sam added complacently, if rather selfishly, a happy Dean made for care-free, light hearted sex later that night.

 

The well-oiled travelling show, which the wresting gig basically was, geared more to acting out the bouts and avoiding harm to the fighters themselves, had been a welcome if unexpected break in the Winchesters' on-going world saving gig.

 

Turning away, Sam left his brother to his wrestling hero just to have his attention captured by a blond chick whom he recognised as Rio, once manager of Superbomb Sanchez. 

She might be a good few years older than the scintillating version Sam had drooled over as a kid, to the extent of carrying her poster with him from motel room to motel room, challenging even the disapproving glare of John Winchester, but she'd held up well enough he reckoned, running his eyes appreciatively over her trim figure.

Once again, Sam's thoughts drifted back to his and Dean's sex life.  
Sometimes he struggled to understand its nuances. Both of them had only ever been attracted to women yet none of them had been able to offer the complete satisfaction their incestuous relationship did.

He loved his big brother in every way imaginable and he knew Dean felt the same.  
That had held true through all of their quarrels, separations and misunderstandings, like the steady beam of a lighthouse streaming through the darkness of the night.

They might never have been very vocal about their feelings but they were plain to see in their glances, the light touches and the magnetic pull that drew them irrevocably towards one another.  
Though recently, Sam mused happily, they'd both begun to open up more.

 

“It sucks man,” Sam said sympathetically when they were alone in the Impala. “Especially when it's a childhood idol that crumbles into dust.”  


“Yeah, “ Dean agreed. “That's kids for you, their heroes are bigger than life. Poor Gunnar, he's probably agonising on the rack right now. I still feel sorry for the guy, you know. He made a mistake and now he's paying the price. And to top it off, he only had the Championship Belt for a fucking week! ”

Sam nodded, there wasn't much to add.  
Both Winchesters had made more than their share of mistakes. Yet here they were, still together, still alive.

Sam had always denied it, never wanting to believe he and Dean could be special or more important that any other human on the planet, but all the evidence accumulated through the years brought him to that exact conclusion, though it didn't mean he had to like it! All he'd ever wanted had been a normal life but that boat had sailed long ago.

 

He took in Dean's hang-dog expression and his hand went to cup his brother's neck.  
Dean's eyes didn't leave the road but he leaned back into Sam's touch, his brother's caressing fingers stroking the short hairs and causing Dean to almost purr in satisfaction.

“Sammy, if you keep that up, I doubt we'll get home without an unscheduled stop along the way,“ he grunted.  
Unheeding of his sibling's warning, Sam leaned over, his lips nibbling at Dean's earlobe.

“I'm in no hurry, dude,” Sam murmured. “And anyway, we're already home. The Impala is home far more than the bunker could ever be.”

Dean snorted. “I love my Baby but even I gotta admit she doesn't come complete with memory foam.”  
“So?“ Sam replied. “I didn't know memory foam was essential for sex. The back seat of the Impala's been good enough in the past.”

“That was BEFORE we had the memory foam!”  
“I'm starting to believe you love that fucking mattress more than me,” Sam huffed, though Dean could feel the smiling curve of his little brother's mouth against his skin.

“Well at least it doesn't bitch back at me like you do.”  
“Yeah, well mouths are good for more than talking! They can lick, kiss, suck, tease, eat and......”

 

With a put-on sigh, Dean drew the Impala onto the grass skirting the black-top, turned and yanked Sam close..  
“I know perfectly well what mouths are good for, I was using mine before YOU ever knew a mouth could do more than talk, so no, Sammy I don't need Biology 101. What's up with you anyway? You're usually the one who dampens my horny spirits saying we can't let sex dominate our lives.”

“It's just, I thought this wresting show would've sent us home on a high note, instead it turned into a hunt, and it killed off a bunch of the poor guys,“ Sam explained.

Dean gave his sibling a consolatory kiss. “You didn't really expect things to pan out positively, did you? You know our luck's always bad.”  
“Yeah, “ Sam agreed. “I should know, but...”

“Listen, “ Dean said, a grin on his face. “Much as I'd love to fuck you right now, just to get that sad puppy expression off your face, the two of us in the back seat is just awkward, dude, so snuggle in until we get back to the bunker, then I'll take care of you.”

Sam trailed an exploratory hand over Dean's crotch where there was no mistaking the bulge straining against his jeans.  
“Sammy.....” Dean growled. “When we get home!”

“Just checking,“ Sam replied, a wide smile splitting his face. “Wanted to make sure it's me who gives you a hard-on, not the memory foam!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You keep on like that and it won't be long before the rest of your body morphs into a chick to match that girly hair of yours.”

“Jerk!”  
“Bitch!”

The End


End file.
